Update:A clarification...
In answer to multiple requests for clarification, as some of you may have heard, a player was banned for life from wotmud.org yesterday, the first and only time that we have ever resorted to this. This action was taken because he betrayed the trust that was given him once upon a time as an immortal. First of all, he took it upon himself to publish all knowledge that he had illegally gleaned as immortal with regards to the statistics of equipment and mobs. This is not exactly the end of the earth as these things change all the time anyway, so such a list is useless (being why we don't publish it ourselves). Nevertheless, as a betrayal of trust, it is profoundly dishonourable, and misleading for players, as the information is not accurate (almost a year out of date). Secondly, and more cynically, he used an immortal command to find out and deliberately publicise the mortal characters played by the 104s and 105s at the time (Lords and Implementers, the people that pay for and keep the game running). He actually made mistakes because he didn't realise that this command is also recorded when we change passphrases for people but that's another issue. But crucially, he coldly pre-planned this, and did so out of jealousy, revenge and malice because we refused his selfish demands and insistance to make him into an immortal again (he had been fired previously for cheating, so we consider him too untrustworthy to be an immortal). Anyone who knows anything about mudding in general, character separation and the fact that these were just characters like any others, ie have had a lot of time & work spent on them as players (yes, we like to actually enjoy the game too!) will realise that the latter was a truly horrible thing to do. It was coldly calculated to harm the people personally, setting them up for their computers to be hacked into. It was designed to undo the fun of the game for the very people that make it possible for all of you to play here in the first place. It was nasty, and crossed a line of basic mudding decency. It wasn't as if there was a good reason for it, it was just a case of 'here you go, this is who they are, I'm going to spoil 10 people's playing pleasure in the game, ie 50 characters, because I can and I think it's 'k00l' to do so'. Therefore this person is banned from wotmud.org for life, and we don't want to hear of anyone taking up his 'cause'. Anyone levelling up newbies for him or lending him their character will be zapped - in fact, helping him in any way will result in a zap or ban. Anyone who has knowledge of him playing again should let the staff know. We're pretty sure that we got his characters (Carpe, Crim, Criper, Darnen, Goldfinger, Guldlock, Mircae & Thirac), but we want to make 100% sure -- so if any of you know of or hear of any other characters that he plays, please let us know. Or if he ever starts playing again let us know. Trust me, you don't want someone this untrustworthy playing here. Likewise, the staff of this mud would like to convey our warning to all other mud and particularly wheel-of-time themed mud administrators to be wary of this person, should he choose to go and play or work there - this guy is bad for your mud and bad for mudding in general. Typically he plays from *.telia.com and *.kebne.se. Thanks for your understanding, Nass